Life Unplanned
by Piper1273
Summary: see chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They know each other through Carly. Jason's sister and Sam's best friend has been trying to play cupid between the two for years. Carly swears that there could be something between them, if only they both weren't so stubborn and pig-headed. However, when Sam comes by the coffee house looking for Carly after a major fight with Lucky, she finds Jason is the only one there to lend a friendly ear. What happens when an innocent chat back at his penthouse turns into a conversation fueled by high emotions? This story will be AU. Sam is currently engaged to Lucky. Jason and Liz have shared custody of Jake. Jason and Sonny share the Coffee business, with Sonny the only one in the mob. Jason owns a successful security firm and Lucky is still a cop at the PCPD. I think that's all you need to know right off of the bat. Anything else will be revealed in the story.

* * *

><p>"Jason,<p>

Thank you for everything last night. I don't think I could ever repay you for what you did for me. You listened without judging me, and let me get everything out before offering you own thoughts. Everything about last night was exactly what I needed. Don't tell Carly, but I think I prefer you're version of listening over hers. She's a great friend, but sometimes she just can't help being, well, Carly. Anyway, I think what I need is to get away for a while and figure out what I want for myself. Tell Carly I love her and that I'll call her as soon as I'm settled in wherever I end up. Thank you again.

Yours truly,

Sam

PS. Don't forget what I said. Jake is going to need the stability of having both of his parents. Trust me, I would know"

Jason was staring down at the note she left him almost a year ago, tracing her handwriting delicately with the tip of his finger. Almost as if it would crumble if he was too rough with it. It unnerved him just how much he seemed to miss her lately. She was his sister's best friend so they had seen each other quite often in the past, but it never was more than a friendly conversation for the sake of Carly. That all changed the night that she showed up at the coffee house reeling from her latest fight with Lucky. He remembered it all too clearly as of late. Closing his eyes, he let the memory flood his brain.

Flashback – 10 months ago

_Jason was sitting in his chair with his face in his hands, taking a much-needed break from all of the case files currently littering the top of his desk. It was almost dinnertime and he had been working on his task since he came in early that morning. He knew that he needed to enlist some help this week with all of the high profile events he had been hired for. Jason made a mental note to ask Sonny if he had any spare bodyguards that he could borrow. With three of his best men on vacation, he had been stretching himself thin and he knew that he couldn't wait for them to return to work so that he could spend more time with his son._

_Speaking of his son, Jason had just received a text message from Elizabeth saying that she would call him when she was on her way over to the penthouse with Jake. Just as he was about to reply, he heard the commotion coming from the dining room of the coffee shop. Getting to his feet, he opened his door to investigate what was going on. What he saw shocked him. Samantha McCall, otherwise jokingly known as Carly's "better half" had her back to him with her index finger shoved accusingly against Lucky Spencer's chest. Lucky was not only Sam's fiancé, but he was also her cousin Nikolas' brother which in and of itself was a weird situation that he did not understand. Getting back to the scene at hand, Jason leaned against the doorframe in an attempt to stay back and assess exactly what was going on. _

"_I told you not to bother following me, you son of a bitch!" Jason could hear both the anger and tears in Sam's voice as she used her finger against Lucky's chest to try to shove him further away from her. When the man did not budge, she used both hands and caused him to almost trip over the barstool behind him. Jason wanted to snicker at the look of disbelief in the cop's eyes, however got ready to intervene when he saw the anger almost instantly replace it as Lucky stalked dangerously toward Sam._

"_You shouldn't have done that Samantha… And this is no place to be having this talk. Now I think you need to come with me. We are going home and that is final" His voice was low and it should have sent chills of fear down her spine, but it didn't. She simply put a little more distance between, shaking her head vehemently before speaking._

"_How many times have I told you not to call me Samantha? And it's your fault that this is happening here. I made it clear that you would regret it if you followed me and there is absolutely no way in hell that I am leaving here with you. Don't you understand what you did to me? This hurt worse than any bullet..." _

"_THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Lucky's voice boomed throughout the small space of the coffee shop before it dropped back down low as he moved closer to his fiancé_

"_We are leaving. This is not the place" Now being directly in front of her, he roughly grabbed her upper arm and turned to drag her out of the building. He was stopped, however, when he practically ran right into Jason, who was standing with his eyes cold as steel and arms crossed challengingly over his chest_

"_Let her go" His voice was as cold as his eyes as he stared Lucky down._

"_This is none of your business, Morgan. So stay out of it" The cop was now surrounded by every single one of Jason and Sonny's men that had been in the building at the time, with the most dangerous at the forefront. So when Lucky made no attempt to remove his grip, Jason got right in the other man's face, looking down at the shorter man with a glare that would make many run for the hills. He may not be in the mob, but he definitely knew a thing or two about intimidation._

"_It became my business when you brought it into my place of business. Now I said, let her go." His voice was low and even, daring the man in front of him to disobey the order for a second time. Taking a glance back at Sam, Lucky glared at her as if he was disgusted by what was in front of him. He did as he was told, glanced between Jason and Sam, and shook his head while shoving himself past Jason and all of his goons. Once he was out of the building, Jason's eyes immediately softened with concern as he walked up to his sister's friend and gently touched her arm where a bruise was starting to form._

"_Care to explain what just happened?" He could see that she was trying to hide the tears from him, but it was useless. Neither she nor Carly could fool him when it came to how they were feeling. Reading people came with his job, but it always had come easiest to him when it came to Sam. She could never hide from him. There was a combination of hurt, anger, and betrayal in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her and take away her pain. Nobody deserved to be treated the way that Lucky had just done to his supposed fiancé._

"_I'm sorry, Jason. Carly's not answering her phone and I thought I would find her here. I didn't think that he would have followed me. Can you just let her know that I'm looking for her?" She started to walk out the door when he touched her shoulder ever so gently to stop her from leaving, a drastic contrast to how Lucky had gone about it._

"_She's probably with Sonny. Do you want to talk about it?" Jason gestured to his now open office and Sam looked hesitant at first. Glancing between the man in front of her and the small room that was being referenced, she didn't know what she wanted to do. On the one hand, she desperately wanted to be alone in her apartment to scream and break things as she pleased. On the other hand, she just wanted someone to hear her out and let her know if she really was being irrational like Lucky said. Whatever she chose, she knew that she didn't want to unload on Jason, and she voiced as much._

"_I don't want to burden you with my love life, or apparently lack thereof, with Lucky. I appreciate the save but I think I'm just going to go back to my apartment and break something, you know pretend its Lucky's head or something" A small smile played at her lips at her attempt at a joke to try and lighten the tension between them._

"_Now that's what I like to see" When she looked at him curiously, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek and explained what he meant._

"_That smile. It looks so much better on you than the tears." Jason could have sworn that he saw her blush with embarrassment before she looked down to stare at her shoes, as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. Placing his index finger beneath her chin, he brought her gaze back up to his, but she turned her head away from him._

"_I'm sorry; it's just that… that's the nicest thing a man has said to me in weeks… Lucky…" Sam was interrupted midsentence when Jason cut her off_

"…_is a dip shit with low self-esteem so he gets his kicks by harassing a woman who far from deserves it, and there is nothing to apologize for." Sam couldn't help the smile that once again formed at Jason calling Lucky a dip shit with low self-esteem. _

"_Look at that, I got you smiling for the second time in minutes. Does that mean you're done with the tears?" There was a teasing tone to his voice and it caused Sam's smile to grow even bigger. She hadn't felt this care-free in a long time, and she had just been in a major fight with her fiancé…. Go figure._

"_Thank you Jason, for everything. Now I'm going to go see if I can hunt down that sister of yours. I'll see you around" As she turned to walk out the door, he once again stopped her by lightly grabbing hold of her hand. As soon as he did, they both felt a tingle that had never happened to them before. Choosing to just brush it off, Jason released Sam's hand and then stuck both of his in the pockets of his jeans._

"_Elizabeth is supposed to be bringing Jake over after she gets out of work. Carly said she was going to stop by at some point to see him so you are more than welcome to wait there for her…." This time it was Sam's turn to interrupt him_

"_Jason I don't want to intrude on your time with your son. I'll just call her every ten minutes until she answers. I'll probably be speaking with her in no time. You know how she gets when she can't have her "alone time" with Sonny." She saw Jason slightly cringe at the reference to his sister's sex life with his business partner. If he could tease her, then she had no problem paying him back just as bad, if not worse. Choosing to ignore the comment about Carly, Jason simply addressed how he wouldn't mind her company. _

"_Sam, Jake is barely four months old. All he does is eat, sleep, and drool. And I can guarantee you that he will be out for the night by seven. You wouldn't be intruding at all. In fact, we could play a couple games of pool and pretend that the balls are Lucky's head. This way there won't be a mess to clean up from breaking things. And you can try and talk me out of killing him for how he mistreated you. What do you say?"_

_Jason held his hand out for her to take if she wanted to. It was his way of not pushing her into anything and allowing her to make the decision for herself. If she turned him down, there would be no hard feelings. He would just wait to hear from Carly as to what else Lucky had done to upset Sam as much as she had been._

_She stood there, simply staring at his outstretched hand trying to figure out if she wanted to take him up on his offer. She really wanted someone to talk to about what had happened, and Jason would probably be a little more objective than Carly. She loved the girl to death, but she tended to act before thinking quite often. That and kicking his ass at pool would definitely make her feel better. Having come to a decision, she faintly nodded and then took his offered hand, the tingling a little stronger and more noticeable than the first time. _

* * *

><p>"I have been looking for you everywhere, Jason. What in the world are you doing up here? It's freezing out and you're not even wearing a jacket!" Elizabeth had just gotten home from her shift at the hospital and had been looking forward to some time alone with Jason. She had dropped Jake off with her grams and Lucky had Cameron for the night. Imagine her surprise when he was nowhere to be found within the penthouse that they now shared. She had been about to call him, when she remembered that she found him up on the roof a couple weeks ago. And just like the previous time, he had seemed to be completely lost in his own little world.<p>

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. I'll be down in a minute" Jason inaudibly sighed at the interruption and didn't even turn to face her. He didn't know why Samantha McCall was all that he could think about these days, and he knew it wasn't fair to Elizabeth, but he frankly didn't care right now. He was still clutching the note she had left as if it was going to disappear, not realizing that his son's mother knew exactly how often he read it.

She hated that stupid piece of paper and wanted nothing more than to burn it in their fireplace. Elizabeth had yet to get close enough to read it, but if it was anything like the others she had to intercept over the course of the last six months or so, then she knew it meant nothing good for her. The nurse knew that if Jason knew exactly what she was keeping from him, then she would probably never see her son again. He would make damn sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Her attempt to stifle the yawn failed miserably as she held the receiver to her ear. She had been on the phone with the other woman for at least an hour and she could feel her eye lids begin to get heavier and heavier. She heard the voice on the other end ask if she was still there as she slowly pushed herself up off of her couch, ignoring her body's protest.

"Yeah I'm still here, Carly. Just a little tired. I really haven't been getting much sleep lately" Looking at the clock on the desk next to her, she noted the bright red lights informing her that it a little after 4 in the morning. As her mouth opened to expose yet another yawn, Sam flicked the deadbolt on her front door before sluggishly making her way up the stairs toward her bedroom. Time differences were never one of Carly's considerations when it came to what she wanted to do. If she wanted to talk, then it didn't matter where you were or what time it was.

"Why haven't you been sleeping? Is something wrong?" Carly's voice permeated through her tiredness and she glanced over to the corner of the room.

"There's nothing wrong, I swear. I just have a lot of decisions to think about lately, that's all." With the phone now cradled between her ear and shoulder, Sam leisurely shed herself of her jeans, leaving them lying somewhere on the floor, and then climbing into her bed and pulling the comforter up over her. She hated lying to Carly but she just couldn't tell her the truth without others finding everything out as well. Only one person knew, and he didn't seem to care in the least. As much as she hated him for not letting her know how he felt about the situation, whether he liked it or not, he didn't deserve the grief that Carly would give him about it. The man obviously has his reasons, but it didn't mean that Sam had to like any of them. She knew that it would all come out eventually, but she didn't want everyone else to know his logic before she herself did.

"Well I'm glad that you are okay, but I hope that one of those decisions includes you coming back to Port Charles, Sam. You have been gone for too long and I miss my best friend. I still don't understand why you won't tell me where you moved to anyway? I mean I understand you changing your phone number, but you called me as soon as you did to tell me. If this is about Lucky, you know I would never tell that bastard anything after what he did to you…" The blonde was beginning to ramble and Sam felt even worse for the secrets she was keeping from her best friend. She knew that Carly would be hurt and upset when she found out, but Sam only hoped that she could one day forgive her and understand just why she had kept it from her.

"I miss you too and I know that you would never tell Lucky, but that's not why." She let out a sigh and tried to come up with right words to describe her reasoning. "It's kind of hard to explain right now Carly. Can you just give me a couple days to think about things? If I decide that coming back home wouldn't be beneficial for everyone involved, then I promise to fly you out to visit." As Carly heard her friend yawn for yet another time during their conversation, she chose to let it go for now and agree to give Sam a couple days to think through whatever the hell she needed to. But if she didn't hear from her in two days, then all bets would be off and Carly would hunt Sam down herself. She could always tell from their phone calls that her friend was constantly struggling with something and had hated that she couldn't help at all.

"Alright Sam, you win for now. I will give you two days and after that I will have no choice but to hunt your ass down myself. Now that we have your problems out of the way, we need to talk mine… I swear that skinny little bitch is trying to alienate Jason from everyone that she does not deem worthy enough. I am having a hard time not introducing her to the devil. She's trying to change him, Sam, and it's not for the better" Sam rolled her eyes, being used to the blonde's dramatics and over exaggerations.

"Come on Carly, I think you are overreacting just a little bit. It can't be…" Sam was cut short by her friend's insistence

"Don't even say that it can't be that bad, because it is. See? This is why you need to come home. You just don't understand because you can't see what is happening to him for yourself. It's awful. I mean the penthouse door is always locked now, we haven't seen each other for more than a minute in months, and I swear she deletes every single message that I leave on his cell phone. We used to be so close, Sam. I miss my brother just as much as I miss you… and he only lives five minutes from me. I can't take it anymore. I just want to strangle the good for nothing little twit and then knock her off of her high all mighty pedestal."

"Now I'm not trying to downplay anything since, as you said, I'm not there. But Carly, you have to remember that she is Jake's mother and that that little boy deserves to have both of his parents. He shouldn't have to be carted back and forth like he was before. It's not fair to him. Look, you merely need to corner Jason while he's at the coffee house and tell him how much you miss spending time together. Maybe you just need to set aside a couple hours every week where it is only the two of you."

"Now why haven't I thought of cornering my brother's ass at the coffee shop? Oh yeah, that's right, I have. I swear that bitch has ESPN and only comes around when it benefits her." The sarcasm in the blonde's voice was extremely evident and Sam wanted to feel sorry for her friend. The siblings had always been tremendously close, but it was hard for her to tell just how much exaggeration was put into the story since she wasn't there herself. Carly continued her rant, breaking Sam out of her thoughts for the moment.

"I still question whether Jason is actually Jake's father. I mean the poor kid does have a trampy slut for a mother. It really wouldn't surprise me." Carly's accusation shocked Sam beyond belief and she found herself reprimanding the blonde like she was a child.

"CARLY! Now that was uncalled for. Do you not even give him enough credit that he would know if Elizabeth was cheating on him? I mean, seriously Carly, give him that much."

"I didn't mean to call him stupid but let's be honest here, shall we? Jason has always wanted to be a father but feared his lifestyle choices wouldn't be a good environment for a baby. So do I think he would question it if a woman who he trusted, which in and of itself was completely misplaced, told him that she was going to give him the one thing he always wanted but thought he couldn't have? No I don't. You know I love my brother, but he trusts a little too easily sometimes… and with his job that is never a good thing" Sam now felt the guilt that Carly inadvertently caused to well up inside of her but, in her defense, she didn't hide it from him. She wrote him countless letters containing details and pictures without ever getting anything in return. She had left the choice up to him and his silence spoke volumes more than any letter or conversation with him would have. As the expression goes, Jason made his bed and now he has to lie in it.

And speaking of beds, an additional yawn racked her body as she snuggled further into her warm and inviting blankets, just wishing that she could close her eyes for a minute. Sam knew that it wouldn't happen tonight, however, as the clock taunted her with a current time of 5:15am. She had yet to hear movement coming from the corner of her room, but she knew that it would come… and soon. As if sensing that it was time, a soft noise was heard followed by someone knocking on her front door.

"What was that, Sam? It's like, what, 4 am where you are? Why would there be someone knocking on your door at this hour?"

"It's a little after five, actually, and I have no idea who it could be. I should probably go, but I'll call when I can." Yet another lie that she hoped Carly would sooner or later forgive her for. In reality, she knew exactly who was at her door. It could only be one person and Sam was glad that Carly only heard that noise.

"Oh my God, Sam! I am so sorry, I didn't realize it was so late… or early… whatever. Anyway, you tell whoever it is to scram so you can get some sleep. And don't worry, I'll be calling you in a couple of days to find out if I have to abuse Sonny's power to drag your ass home or not… And I say that with all the love in the world." Sam had since reluctantly climbed out of her cozy warm bed and silently walked out of her room.

"I love you too. Bye" She listened for Carly's farewell and ended the phone call just as she reached the front door of her apartment. Unlocking it, she twisted the knob and allowed her visitor entrance.

"You look like hell, Sammie Girl. How did I know that it had been a Carly night? Sorry I couldn't get here sooner" The new comer didn't even wait for a response before turning her around and gently pushing her back toward her bedroom. Once they crossed the threshold, he instructed her into bed and he tucked her in as her pointless protests fell on deaf ears.

"Now I don't want to see you out of this bed until at least noon, do you understand me?" Sam was already half asleep as she nestled her head further into the warmth and comfort of her pillow. After mumbling an incoherent objection her breathing evened out and her visitor went about his daily routine while Sam dreamed about her last day in Port Charles.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later

It had been a long day for Carly as she had taken her two sons from school, to their various friends' houses, and then took all the rambunctious boys to some children's fun center. The screaming, paired with the sounds of different game machines had given her a massive headache and she was thrilled when youngest son, Morgan, informed her that they were ready to leave. After dropping the others off at their perspective homes, Carly finally entered her own and immediately plopped down next to her husband on the couch. She melted into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she sighed in contentment. He lightly rubbed her arm as he spoke.

"How was your day?" Sonny didn't even bother taking his eyes off of the news; he knew exactly what look his wife was giving him. He could feel her glare on him and knew she was daring him to ask the question again.

"Next time you play chauffer and I'll ask you that question. I have such a migraine, it's not even funny" He looked away from the television long enough to place a kiss against his wife's temple.

"How about we send Max instead? Or Milo? They are both basically big kids themselves" Carly nodded her agreement against his shoulder as Michael and Morgan ran down the stairs and toward the front door.

"Just where do you two think you're going this late on a school night?" Sonny asked his sons before they were able to escape. The two slowly turned around to face their parents. Morgan nudged his older brother forward, making Carly and Sonny question whatever story they were about to be told.

"We were going over to Uncle Jason's. Cam has a new video game and said we could try it out with him. He has school too so we can ride with him" Morgan immediately nodded his head in agreement with his brother, not once saying a word.

"Does Uncle Jason know this?" Carly asked her sons knowing damn well that her brother was providing security for some gala outside of town tonight. There was no way in hell her boys were going over there if his tramp of a _"girlfriend"_ would be the _"responsible"_ party.

"Well… no… but Elizabeth said…" Carly interrupted her son before he could finish his sentence

"But nothing, Michael. You have been out with your friends all day. It's late and I know you have homework… both of you. The answer is no so go back upstairs" Morgan looked to Michael, who look to Sonny for help

"Sorry boys, but your mother is right. You can play with Cameron tomorrow before dinner" Carly wasn't sure if Sonny agreed with her because it was how he felt too, or if he just knew that there would be blood if he allowed them to be watched by the wicked bitch of the west. Either way she didn't really care, as long as he was backing her up.

"But dad, Cam is going to be with Lucky tomorrow. They are going to some boring museum or something and then he is going to some family thing at Luke's" Morgan chimed in, thinking that the rushed explanation would change his parents' minds. It didn't

"Well then I guess you will have to do it some other time. The answer is still no, and if you keep pushing it then you will come straight home from school for a week. There will be no friends at all. Am I clear?" Hanging their heads to stare at the floor, the two boys mumbled their acknowledgment. Michael and Morgan both knew that tone. It meant that Sonny closed the discussion and he was serious about the consequences of any further pleading. They had lost and now they had to accept it.

Sonny and Carly both reminded them about their homework as the two trudged up the stairs in defeat. When they were out of view, Carly stretched against her husband before snuggling in even closer and shutting her eyes. All she wanted to do was go to sleep in Sonny's arms but he had other plans.

"I see you left your phone at home again" He didn't like that she would have no form of communication if something happened. Sure all the guards had cell phones, but that didn't help if she was kidnapped.

"I know, Sonny, and I'm sorry. I was running late picking up the boys and I completely forgot to grab it. As you can see, though, we all made it home safe and sound so no harm done" She once again closed her eyes, hoping that would be the end of their conversation, but she was wrong.

"I know, Carly, but that's not what I meant this time. Even though you know how important it is that you have it on you at all times." He heard his wife sigh as she shifted her body so that she was no longer against him. Instead, she was sitting sideways with one leg pulled underneath her, staring at him.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why is it so bad that I forgot my phone today… Aside from the fact that I need it in case of an emergency?" He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the way she held up her hand in order to stop him from repeating his thought on cell phones. Instead, he reached into his pocket and handed her the device. Carly looked puzzled as she glanced between her husband and the small electronic now in her hand.

"You have a voicemail." It was all Sonny said before he got off the couch, leaned in to kiss her forehead, and announced that he was going up to check on Michael and Morgan. As soon as he left the room, she promptly called her inbox without looking at who the missed call was from. The voice emanating made her smile like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"_So I figured that you would have either called or stormed through my front door by now. I mean, it has been almost 60 hours since I asked you to give me two days. And since you aren't answering this call, you must have misplaced her phone again. You probably already got the riot act from Sonny about not having it, so I'll spare you this time. Anyway, I was just calling to see if that job offer was still available at the Metro. I'm sure you remember the one that you bribed me to come back with after I left. And before you start talking into the phone like I can actually respond, yes that means I'm moving home. So the sooner you call me, the sooner I can find a place to live, and the sooner I can see just how much those boys of yours have grown. Well I have to go so I'll talk to you later. Try not to scream too loud or Sonny might have a stroke… Call me"_

She screamed as excitedly as she could and did a little happy dance around the living room. Her best friend was finally coming home and she didn't care if she woke up the whole damn neighborhood. She was about to dial the woman's number when she heard the stamped above her head. Michael, Morgan, and Sonny had all ran toward the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Before they got halfway down, Carly couldn't contain herself as she blurted out what had her acting the way she was.

"She's finally coming back to Port Charles! I can't believe it! There is so much to do…" The guys watched as she wandered out of the room, leaving the three of them to catch their breath and wonder if the woman would be alright. They knew who the _"she"_ was, as there was only one woman who could make Carly this excited… Samantha McCall.

Flashback continued

_When they had gotten back to the penthouse, Elizabeth had just arrived with Jake and wasn't very happy to see Sam there with Jason. The nurse didn't voice it, but Sam could tell by the way the other woman stared her down. Choosing to let it go for Jason's sake, since any other time there would have been a comment about how a picture would last longer, Sam simply waited for him to unlock the door. She headed straight for his liquor cabinet and poured herself a generous amount of tequila. Between her fight with Lucky, and now Elizabeth's presence, she relished in how the alcohol would burn as it went down. She was glaring at the liquid in the glass when Jason walked in with Jake._

"_You can't have that" He stated what she already knew as she pushed the glass aside and sunk into the couch._

"_I know, but I could really use it right about now." Throwing her head back, Jason smirked at her dramatics. She spent too much time with Carly._

"_Let me get Jake settled and then you can tell me what Lucky did to make you want to get drunk while on pain medicine" Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen and handed her a mug._

"_It's not tequila, but it should help you relax" Taking a sip, Sam felt the hot tea warm her body and pretended like it was her alcohol of choice. She watched him gently place the infant in his basinet as she took another drink of the Chamomile beverage. Sitting in the chair across from her, Jason began his line of questioning._

"_So what did he do?" She sighed and held the mug in her lap as she began to recap her everything._

"_I guess I should start when I was shot" Jason remembered that time all too well. Carly had been a wreck and Lucky… well he was a different story. Not wanting to discourage her, he stayed silent as she remembered that time in her life._

_"We had been talking about starting a family when it happened. He had planned this romantic dinner at Carly's hotel and had everything taken care of. Right in the middle of dinner, Lucky had asked me to dance. While we were doing that, some guy that Lucky had busted for drug dealing showed up unseen by either of us. He had his gun, I assume, trained on Lucky's back and just as we turned, he pulled the trigger. When I woke up in the hospital, I was told that I had been shot in the back and the bullet had penetrated my uterus. All the doctors basically told me that conceiving wasn't an option with all the scar tissue that would form." She wiped a tear and then brought the cup back to her lips for another sip, giving herself time to compose._

"_I remember that. Carly wouldn't leave the hospital until you woke up. She wanted to see for herself that you were alright. When she told me about the damage… I'm really sorry Sam. Carly told me how much you wanted a baby and I saw how you were with Michael and Morgan. If it helps, you would have made an amazing mother" She smiled sadly at him before shifting her eyes to the tea mug in her lap._

"_Thanks, Jason, but what I didn't even tell your sister about was that I did manage to conceive. It was a couple months after the doctor cleared me for… well… you know" He leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on her knee. He had a pretty good idea of the outcome and wanted her to know that she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to. She stared at his hand for a minute before placing her own on top of his, and continuing her story._

"_The doctor confirmed the pregnancy and classified it as extremely high risk. She basically told me to abort because there was no chance of me carrying the baby to term. I told her to shove her abortion and that I would give my child and my body control over the situation. Well it turned out the doctor was right because I miscarried three days later" She paused for a moment and focused on their hands resting on her knee. Then she looked at him and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Removing his hand, he moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She put her head against his chest and silently allowed the tears to fall. After a couple of minutes, she wiped her eyes and continued._

"_I know that I said that I didn't tell Carly, but the truth is that I didn't tell Lucky either. You are the first person next to the doctors that knew I was pregnant" At that statement, Jason's heart broke for Sam and what she had to go through alone. No woman should have to go through the pain of losing their child, and they definitely shouldn't have to do it without the support of her family and friends. Before he knew what he was doing, Jason started rubbing circles on her palm with this thumb and rested his chin on her head. He heard her sigh and didn't think she was going to tell him anymore. Right when she was about to talk, Jake's cry interrupted._

_Jason excused himself to tend to the infant. Grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator, he put it in a pot of water on the stove for it to warm. Next he went upstairs to change his son into a fresh diaper. Coming back down, Jason shut off the stove and tested the milk temperature. He decided to feed the baby at the table in the kitchen in order to give Sam some space. He didn't want to push her into telling him anymore that she felt comfortable. He still couldn't believe how much she had gone through, and he had a strange feeling that it was going to get worse. _

_So far, he had absolutely no concern for Lucky. Through his sister, Jason found out that the man had actually walked away from her after the gunshot. Carly said that Sam had begged him to stay with her, and he just left her in the hospital, saying it was too painful. Jason had to laugh at that. It was Sam who had been shot. It was Sam who was told she wouldn't bear children of her own. It was Sam that suffered through a miscarriage all by herself. Instead of being a man and taking care of his "girlfriend" in her time of need, the bastard left her alone in her hospital bed._

_Looking down at his son, Jason noticed the bottle almost empty, so he carefully pulled the nipple from the infant's mouth. Jake protested a little until the soothing pats against his back released a burp and the bottle was back in his mouth. As soon as everything was gone, Jason burped him once more and then carried him back into the living room where he left Sam. She was no longer on the couch, however. She was currently staring out the door which led to the balcony. She turned as he entered the room and gave Jake, who was staring intently at her, a small smile._

_Cradling Jake in his arm, Jason started walking closer toward Sam until he was standing directly in front of her. He held the infant out to her, in a silent question of if she wanted to hold the baby. She hesitated briefly before slowly extending her arms to accept the child. Jason watched as it seemed like all her cares melted away when she looked in the boy's eyes. Jake tended to have a calming effect on people so he really wasn't surprised. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Jason led Sam back over to the couch in order for her to sit. He knew that she was still recovering and he didn't want her to strain herself._

"_He's a really good baby, Jason. You're lucky you didn't end up with a kid that screams all the time" She only glanced up at him and then returned her attention back to Jake. He once again wrapped his arm around her shoulders and used his free one to tickle the baby's belly._

"_Jake is really good. He's a light sleeper, but it's alright. My sister just has to remember how to be quiet when she's here" Jason heard her give him a "you're kidding right" chuckle that made him smile as well._

"_And how is that working out for ya?" They both watched the infant's eyelids drop so they lowered their voices to a whisper._

"_I think she does it purposefully so that she can play with him… and then lets me deal with the overtired fallout." Sam watched the baby sleep for a moment before she spoke, pulling herself out of Jason's embrace slightly_

"_I know it's not my place, but I really don't think any of this is fair to Jake. I mean he is constantly shuffled around between houses. It is going to be confusing to him once he gets older. My parent's divorced when I was young so I know how it feels to not really have a stable home to return to. I think that maybe you should try a relationship with Elizabeth, for Jake's sake." Jason looked at her and then to the little boy that she was holding._

"_Do you know how much drama Carly would start if I had Elizabeth move in with me?" Sam didn't back down from her point of view as she shifted away from him some more._

"_This isn't Carly's decision, Jason. This would be you and Elizabeth doing what was best for your son. You would just have to sit her down and explain everything to her. I know she will probably give you hell for a couple of days, but she'll eventually get over it. Like I said, she shouldn't be a factor in this Jason. Just please think about it" Nodding his head in agreement, Jason lifted his son out of her arms and excused himself while he took the baby upstairs to the nursery. He knew that the boy would be out for the next couple of hours and didn't want to wake him if he was downstairs with him and Sam. Grabbing the baby monitor, he brought it with him as he once again joined her in the living room. She looked up at him and he could tell that she was getting ready to continue their conversation from before Jake woke up._

"_I guess you know about my surgery, since you wouldn't let me drown myself in your tequila" She followed his movements as he went to take his place on the couch next to her._

"_Only a little bit. Carly didn't really divulge any details, just that she would be spending a lot of time at the hospital until you were released." Her hand rested briefly over her stomach as she sighed and brought her eyes to meet his._

"_After the miscarriage, I started using birth control without Lucky knowing. I just couldn't go through that pain again, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him about it either. I figured he would think that I wasn't strong enough to protect our child, to carry him or her to term and deliver a healthy baby." She paused, allowing Jason the opportunity to comfort her._

"_Sam, losing the baby, it doesn't make you weak or any less of a woman. You had been shot. None of this is your fault. Responsibility rests solely with the bastard who chose to pull the trigger that night" She smiled gratefully up at him and he was relieved. She deserved happiness more than anyone after everything that had happened to her. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face._

"_Last year I had heard about this new procedure… Fertility Reconstructive Surgery. I discussed it with Lucky for months before he told me that I should do it. He said that watching his child grow inside me would be a dream come true. I was shocked because it had seemed like he had been avoiding me as well as the topic of the surgery. I made the appointment, and as you know, had the procedure. Three weeks ago my doctor told me that the surgery was successful and that it was safe for us to start trying for a baby. Now this is where earlier comes into play." Sam felt the anger start to well up inside her as she remembered what her supposed boyfriend did to her. Feeling the comfort of Jason's hand on her arm, she calmed enough to tell him what happened._

"_This morning I caught Lucky slipping birth control into my coffee. When I confronted him about it, he admitted to the act and informed me that he had been doing it since we got the all clear. I felt as if my heart shattered right then and there. I had finally come to terms with never being a mother and was happy with the place we were in. When we had talked about the surgery, I told him that I didn't want to feel pressured and that I didn't need to have it if he wasn't ready for kids. Honestly, I was still grieving for the baby that I lost and wasn't really ready myself. What hurt was that he encouraged me to have the procedure. Lucky said that he was ready and assured me that it was what he wanted so I don't know what the hell changed and I stormed out of the apartment earlier without waiting for an explanation… and well, you know the rest." _

_Jason couldn't believe that bastard. It was worse than he could imagine. He dangled the one thing that she wanted more than anything in front of her face and then went behind her back to keep her from reaching it. He was trying to control his anger before he left to hunt him down and kill him slowly and painfully. If Lucky came anywhere near Sam again, Jason would make damn sure it was last time._

_Sam saw the wheels turning in his head so she placed a hand on his thigh, making her aware that she was still in the room. He glanced from her tear stained eyes to her fingers resting on his leg and couldn't help himself. He leaned in closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sam closed her eyes at the sensations that the simple gesture gave her. She placed her free hand on his cheek and gently turned his face so they were looking at each other. They were so close that they could feel the others breathe and it only heighted what Sam was feeling. Knowing Jason wouldn't push her, she closed the small gap between then and let her lips graze his briefly._

_Just when she was about to pull away, Jason wrapped an arm around her and slowly brought her body to rest against his. They molded perfectly together as he stared in her eyes and tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. As he held her, a tear escaped her eye and he reached up to brush it away with the pad of his thumb. She leaned in closer to him and whispered the words that would forever change their friendship_

"_I need you Jason" It was simple but it sent waves of excitement and longing throughout his body. Finally capturing her lips with his, he slipped his tongue in when she opened for him. He slowly made love to her mouth before carefully lowering her down on the couch and proceeding to make love to the rest of her body._

End flashback

Sam woke with a start as the shrill of her cell phone echoed throughout her bedroom. Glancing at her clock, she groaned when she realized it was only three in the morning. That only meant one thing… Carly got her message and Sam wished like hell she could have waited to call until after she was done dreaming about the day Jason gave her the best present in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later

When Carly had found out that Sam was finally coming back to Port Charles, she did everything in her power to get the other woman home as soon as possible. She started by assuring her that the job offer was always available and that it was going to be so much fun working together. Next Carly had managed to talk Sam into using her and Sonny's old penthouse for as long as she wanted to. She said that it would make it convenient for her to have her brother and her best friend across the hall from one another. It had taken a lot of convincing but Sam finally consented under the condition of being able to pay rent. She would also only stay until she found her own place and, in her words, "not a second longer"

"Jason! Where are you?" Carly had just let herself into her brother's apartment with an arm full of take-out from Kelly's diner. She had finally talked Jason into giving her a key after she almost broke his door down one evening while screaming at the top of her lungs. In order to avoid complaints from the other tenants in the building, Jason had given his sister whatever she wanted… which was complete access to the penthouse whenever she wanted. Elizabeth was fuming about it and Carly relished in the win.

"I'm up in Jake's room, Carly" The two of them were currently doing some "spring cleaning" since Jason was getting sick and tired of all the clutter lying around. When she entered the room, Carly found Jason sitting Indian style on the floor with baby clothes all around him. What she wouldn't give to have a camera on her because his current position would have been perfect blackmail. Looking up from his spot on the floor, Jason saw the evil grin on his sister's face as she leaned against the door frame. Needing to get her focus off of whatever she was planning, he decided to get her mind on her nephew.

"So with Audrey sick, Elizabeth was going to head over there after work. I told her that I would pick Jake up from the hospital daycare. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Aunt Carly brought him home." Apparently the blonde was meeting Sam there around four anyway so she said that she would tag along to see Jake for a couple of minutes while she was waiting. To Jason's understanding, the brunette was going to be dropping off her medical files.

"I'm going to start in the guest room. There's food in the kitchen, if you're hungry" He nodded in acknowledgment while thanking the blonde for her help. He then went back to the task of sorting through all of his son's clothes, separating the ones that fit from those that didn't. After she left the room, he couldn't help but think of the real reason for his cleaning spree: He needed a distraction from the fact that Sam was returning to, not only Port Charles, but she would be living right across the hall from him. He had no idea how he was going to stay away from her.

Walking into the "guest" bedroom, Carly had put on latex gloves along with a surgical mask. She had to protect herself because only God knew what kind of diseases she could catch just by walking through the door. Her brother mistakenly thought that she would be going through the bedroom that was used for guests, and not the one that Saint Elizabitch was using. In Carly's eyes, all that the little twit was was a guest in Jason's home for the sake of "their" son. By rummaging through the lying slut's stuff, she would prove to Jason that Jake was actually some random guy's son and the nurse was only with him for his money and importance.

Instead of finding anything regarding the toddler's paternity, however, she did come across something she totally did not expect. Right there, on the bedside table, was a shoe box with "Top Secret. Keep Out" written in sharpie on the cover. Snickering at how childish the woman was. Opening the lid, Carly found that the box was full of handwritten letters that were addressed to her brother. Carly didn't even have to read the letters to know who they were from; Carly would know that penmanship anywhere. Reaching in to grab one of the many pieces of paper the woman was startled by her brother's voice, causing her to drop the box… its contents spilling all over the floor

"What are you doing in here, Carly? This isn't the guest room" Jason had his arms crossed and he didn't look too happy with her. Getting down on her knees, the blonde began to put the papers back into the box.

"I don't care what you say. Elizabitch is nothing but a mooch, who is playing off of your love for a boy who is probably not even your son. So that definitely makes this a guest room."

"First of all, Carly, Eliza_beth_ is not a mooch. Second of all, why would she lie about me being a father? We were dating, we slept together, and nine months later she had Jake. You're just being petty Carly." He was watching as she continued to pick up the papers that had been dropped. All of a sudden she stopped and looked at him for the first time since he entered the room. Her expression was a mixture of surprise and anger as she stood. and slowly stalked toward him. Shoving something against his chest, the next words out of Carly's mouth would change everything.

"Well seeing as that manipulative little tramp kept you from your child, I wouldn't put it past her to lie about "your" son's paternity" And with that, she stormed past him with the box holing the other papers tucked beneath her arm. Taking a moment to let what Carly said sink in, he took a look at what she had thrown against him… It was a sonogram picture with the words "Happy Father's Day, 23 wks" written in Sam's handwriting on the back.

Elizabeth had a lot of explaining to do.

Turning on his heel, Jason walked out of the room and made his way out of his apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed his sister still waiting for the elevator. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him briefly before fixing her gaze on the doors in front of her. Finally they opened and the siblings stepped into it. As the doors began to close, Carly spoke.

"So you had sex with Sam..."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had just buckled Jake into his car seat and was now turning the key in the ignition of her car. She had told Jason that her grandmother was sick and that she would be going over after work to check on her. When he offered to pick the little boy up from daycare, she didn't think to argue with him because she didn't want him to get suspicious of her.<p>

In reality, Audrey was fine. With Sam on her way back to town, Elizabeth couldn't stick around when Jason found out that he had a daughter and she had kept Sam's letters from him. So the nurse decided to take Jake and leave until it all blew over. She had left a note for Jason with the daycare center so that he wouldn't worry or think that the toddler had been kidnapped. She knew that Jason would be furious with her, but he would just have to get over it. It wasn't any of his concern where she took her son.

At that moment, Jake started crying in the backseat and figured he spit his pacifier out. Turning in her seat and taking her eyes off of the road for a second, she started feeling around the floor and finally found the item her son wanted. Placing it back in Jake's mouth, Elizabeth put her attention back on her driving when she noticed just how fast she was going toward a red light. Her attempt to slam on the breaks was too late as she entered the intersection, effectively slamming the front of her car into the side of another.

The nurse watched in horror as time seemed stop. The other car was pushed sideways and rolled down into the ditch on the side of the road. At the same time, another vehicle entered the same intersection and rammed into Elizabeth's car, causing her to hit her head to collide with the window that shattered at the contact. The last thing she heard was Jake's crying before she lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

The car had come out of nowhere and she didn't have time to stop before the headlights blinded her as the two collided. She was immediately scared for the precious cargo she was carrying. Once the vehicle had been pushed to the side of the road, it stopped. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to undo her seat belt as her newborn's scream echoed in her head. She then heard the click of the belt being released and was about to climb into the back seat when the car swayed and rolled down into the ditch.

No longer having the restraint and safety of the seat belt, along with her small form, she slipped out from behind the wheel and fell against the passenger door. She was in so much pain that she couldn't move. She could feel her stomach muscles tightening and she was pretty sure that she popped a couple stitches. All she could do was close her eyes and listen to her little girl scream in the back seat.

After what seemed like hours the tears began to fall down her cheeks, not because of the pain, but because her baby had stopped crying. As the tears fell harder and her sobs got louder, she accepted the fact that she might lose another child. The silence consumed her and made her focus more on her own injuries. It felt like she had separated her shoulder when it came in contact with the door and her head felt like it was going to split in two, probably a result from the same incident. What she also noticed was just how much blood was seeping through her shirt. If she had to guess, she did more than just pop a stitch or two. She most likely pulled them all and she could tell that she was losing blood at too quick of a rate.

Her eyes were getting heavier by the second and the sirens seemed so far away. She vaguely heard someone scream that there was another car and to get backup. She couldn't tell you when the lights were flashed in her vehicle or when the driver door was opened. She didn't hear what the person was saying to her, but she did somehow manage to whisper the words "Save my baby" before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…. Sam?... Can I get some help down here!" Lucky was one of the first officers on the scene and couldn't believe just how bad the accident actually was. There were now a total of three cars involved. The first, and the main cause of the accident from what witnesses said, was Elizabeth Webber and baby Jake. The second car, which hit Elizabeth's car after she entered the intersection, was a family of out-of-towners. And now the third, who was hit by Elizabeth and by far in the worst condition, was his ex-fiancé Samantha McCall. He just couldn't believe how everything could go so wrong in such a short time. Jake seemed alright but the little boy kept acting like he was in pain so they were going to take him to the hospital to get checked out. Elizabeth hadn't been as lucky. She had hit her head was taken by ambulance unconscious. Now Sam was back and possibly pregnant with another man's child because he had been an ass.<p>

"What do we have down here Spencer?" Police commissioner Mac Scorpio came up next to his detective and surveyed the scene before him. The car was on its side, almost completely flipped over from the tumble into the ditch. He immediately noticed the woman who he presumed to have been the driver bleeding profusely while lying against the passenger door.

"Samantha McCall. I think she's pregnant." Mac looked from him to the small woman and had to ask.

"How do you know she's pregnant?" Lucky looked at his boss and told him what she had said before passing out. Mac glanced inside the car and resisted the urge to smack the detective in the back of the head. He was supposed to be observant, yet he failed to make a crucial discovery. There in the backseat of the car was a baby seat with two tiny feet sticking out from under the canopy.

"She's not pregnant, Spencer… We've got an infant down here!" Paramedics came running to get mother and child out of the car and to the hospital as fast as possible. Lucky just stood there in shock at the revelation that he had another child. Once the shock wore off it was replaced with anger towards Sam for keeping the child a secret.

"What do you mean my son is not here!" Jason basically screamed at the poor nurse in charge at the day care center.

"I am sorry Mr. Morgan, but Nurse Webber picked him up not too long ago. She told me to tell you not to worry and to give you this" The nurse handed him an envelope with his name on it and Jason's anger was now paired with confusion. Why would Elizabeth tell him to pick up Jake if she was going to do it herself? Why would she leave him a note instead of calling him and letting him know that plans had changed. Pulling the piece of paper out, Jason's hands clenched tighter around it as he read the short note.

_Jason,_

_Jake and I are going away for a little while. You have no reason to worry._

_Liz_

No reason to worry? Was she out of her mind? Of course he had reason to worry when his son is taken somewhere without his knowledge, and what about Cameron? Did Elizabeth forget that she had two sons? The older boy was standing next to the nurse staring at Jason with questioning eyes. Getting down to the child's level, he grabbed his hands and spoke more calmly.

"Cam, did your mom say when she was coming back?" When the little boy simply shook his head, Jason's anger for Elizabeth grew

"Did she say where she was taking Jake?" This time Cameron looked down and started shuffling his foot back and forth.

"I overheard her talking to Jakey when she was getting his coat on. I don't think I was supposed to hear, but I did." The child's voice was quiet and if Jason wasn't right in front of him, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"It's okay buddy. You can tell me" Jason was not in the least prepared for Cam to look up at him with tears in his eyes. He also wasn't prepared for what he had to say.

"Mom told Jakey that she was going to take him away for a little while. She said that it wouldn't be safe once the truth came out" He stopped for a second to look Jason in the eyes. "Why didn't she want to take me too? Why didn't she want me safe?" Not knowing what to say to the child, Jason was grateful when his sister knelt down next to him.

"Cameron, would you like to come home with me and play with Michael and Morgan?" He hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Carly wiped his tears and then stood, daring the nurse to tell her she couldn't take the child. Pulling out her phone, she glanced at Jason.

"I'm calling Lucky to let him know" After dialing the number, she wasn't surprised when his voicemail picked up. She left a brief message so that the man didn't worry and then grabbed the boy's hand and followed her brother to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the lobby of the ER all hell broke loose. There were doctors and cops all over the place, waiting. Confused as to what happened, Jason walked up to Robin and questioned what was going on. The doctor simply gave him an apologetic smile as the gurneys began to roll in.<p>

"Elizabeth Webber, 30 years old, extensive head trauma caused by a three car motor vehicle accident. Unconscious on the scene, blood coming from ears and nose." The EMT bringing in the nurse briefly explained and Jason got a sick feeling in his stomach as soon as the second victim was brought in

"Jacob Martin Morgan, fifteen months old, no noticeable trauma besides those caused by the harness of his car seat." Jason rushed to his son's side as Robin quickly shouted orders to get Elizabeth in for a CT scan and for Jake to be monitored for internal bleeding. Before Jason could go with Jake, he heard Carly scream. When he looked over at the next victim, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Samantha McCall, approximately 29 years old, severe abdominal trauma and substantial blood loss. Body temperate continuing to drop and signs of shock are present. Administered two bags en route with no change to her condition." She was drenched in her own blood and as pale as snow, she looked like she was dead. Doctors quickly ushered her to the operating room as the fourth victim of the accident was brought in. Jason felt like he was going to pass out when he saw an infant being cradled in the arms of an EMT.

"Newborn female, indeterminate age, no obvious signs of trauma, awake and alert." Jason let out a sigh of relief at the news that the infant was alright. He knew the second that she was brought in that the baby was his. He could feel it. He watched as the child was handed off to the neonatologist just as more people came through the door.

"Her name is Lucia and she is 5 weeks old…. Let me go!"

"Sir you were just involved in a car accident, we need to examine you" The doctor who had grabbed him, didn't let up on his grip.

"I told you that I was fine. Now I want to know how my sister and niece are." A man that he hadn't seen in years was swatting away the hands of doctors trying to examine him. Coming in behind the man was his wife and three children. Deciding to get some answers, he walked up to the man and proceeded to get his attention.

"Jamie…James… she's been staying with you this whole time, hasn't she?" The man turned toward Jason and simply glared at him before speaking.

"You stay the hell away from my sister you son of a bitch" Jason wasn't shocked by the man's anger toward him, but he couldn't help but defend himself.

"You have no right to keep me away from my daughter Jamie. I am her father and there is nothing you can do about it!" Sam's brother attempted to take a step closer, but his wife held him back "Lena stay out of this. You need to go get checked out" Knowing full well not to argue with him when he got like this, she shook her head and followed a doctor into an exam room. Once Jamie was sure that she was out of earshot, he continued

"You're seriously standing there and calling yourself a father? Let me tell you something, Jason. You have to do more than donate sperm to be a father. You have to give a damn. And you definitely didn't give a damn when she was writing you all those letters and begging you to contact her so that you could talk. I am the one who was with her through her pregnancy. I am the one who was there when she went into premature labor. I was there during the sleepless nights. Where were you? Playing family with the woman who just put my sister and niece in the hospital…

"That's enough Jamie!" After comforting Cameron, Carly called Sonny to let him what was going on. She sent Max home with the upset child and was coming back to see how her brother was doing when she found James McCall screaming at Jason.

"Carly I know he's your brother but there is no excuse that you could possibly give to help make me understand how he could walk out on his daughter." Just as Carly was about to explain everything to her best friend's brother, she was beat to it.

"How the hell could that child be Jason's? Unless of course you were having an affair with my fiancé…" Things just got a lot more complicated. Fortunately Jason didn't have to answer Lucky as Jamie tore into the man right away.

"Oh you are on my shit list too, Officer Spencer. You treated my sister like dirt on the bottom of your shoe. I mean, seriously, what man walks away from his girlfriend after she gets shot by one of his enemies? What man encourages his fiancé to have major surgery in order for her to have a child, and then go behind her back and take precautions to make sure that it didn't happen? You are a sorry excuse of man and, for the record; if you insinuate that my sister is a slut again I would be happy to kick your ass." Just then the group was approached by Robin and Patrick.

* * *

><p>"Mr. McCall, your niece is perfectly fine for the time being. She didn't sustain any injury from the crash and it has a lot to do with how well she was buckled into her car seat. With her being so small, your sister did a good thing making sure the belt was tight and the head pillow was the perfect size to prevent her head from moving around. That child was lucky and she should be able to go home in the morning. We just want to keep her for observation a little longer." Jamie nodded and Lena placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. Everyone thanked God that the child would be okay. After a pause, Patrick continued the conversation.<p>

"As for your sister, however, she lost a substantial amount of blood. The lap belt cut into her abdomen, opening up whatever wound was healing. She is currently in surgery and we are trying to control the bleeding. There is still a chance of hemorrhage and interior bleeding. She is also receiving transfusions in order to get her blood count back up So far we have also found a couple broken ribs along with a fractured femur. The next 24 hours are going to be the most crucial. If she makes it through the night, her chance of recovery will improve tremendously."

Peyton, Jamie and Lena's 16 year old daughter, let out a sob and leaned into her mother's comforting embrace. The teenager was always extremely close to her Aunt Sam and the thought of basically losing her best friend scared her. Who would she go to when she got into a fight with her parents? Or when she just needed someone to listen while she worked out a problem? Her aunt couldn't die, she just couldn't.

"You said she needed transfusions. I want to be tested. Siblings have the best chance, right?" Jamie wasn't ready to lose Sam either. He had already lost Danny; he wasn't going to lose his sister too.

"We'll all get tested. Won't we kids?" Lena rubbed her daughter's arm, who nodded in agreement. Their sons, 19 year old twins Caleb and Rylan, also agreed whole heartedly. Their aunt was the glue that held their family together after their Uncle Danny died. If she died too, they didn't know what would happen.

"I will arrange it right away. Now on to baby Jake." Robin now turned to Jason and couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his head right now. "Jake sustained minor injuries from the accident. We want to monitor him as he is showing some abdominal bruising and we want to make sure he doesn't start bleeding internally. Just in case, I think it would be a good idea if you got tested yourself. This way we will already have the results if it does come to that." They all stood there and Lucky couldn't take it anymore. If nobody else was going to ask, then he sure as hell was.

"What about Elizabeth?" Everybody turned to Patrick at the question and his grim expression spoke volumes.

"Elizabeth suffered severe head trauma. When she was brought in she had bleeding from the ears and nose. We are still running tests to make sure that there is no brain matter present in the blood. However, we did do a MRI and discovered bleeding on the brain as well as swelling. We are prepping her for surgery in order to drain the extra fluid. I am not going to lie, it doesn't look good. If we can't control the bleeding and swelling she might not make it through the night. If she does, she may never wake up. I'm sorry." With that the doctors escorted everyone to rooms so that they could get tested for a blood donation.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie sat in the hospital chapel with his head in his hands. It had been a month since the accident and it seemed as though his sister was worse off than she started. Sam had gone into surgery another six times after the initial operation. The doctors just couldn't seem to control the bleeding. It appeared like every time they found the source and fixed the problem, she would start bleeding again from another location not long after exiting surgery. The doctor's also told him after the last round that her blood count was so low that another operation would probably kill her. To top it off Jamie was told that Sam had also sustained a separated shoulder, a concussion, and a fractured hip on top of the bleeding, abdominal laceration, broken leg, and 3 broken ribs. They were also forced to intubate because her body was so weak that everyone was afraid that she would just stop breathing all together.

That is how he ended up in the chapel. He just couldn't bear to see his sister like that anymore. She looked so weak and fragile, so much unlike her usual self. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was terrified of losing his baby sister. He had stepped up to the plate of raising both her and Danny long before their father decided to basically fall off of the face of the earth. Since he was 15, Jamie had looked after his sister and made sure she was happy, healthy, and well taken care of. He had made sure that she went to school, did her homework, ate, bathed, and went to bed on time, everything that should have been Cody and Evelyn's responsibility.

Jamie didn't blame his mother in the slightest. She had been a sick woman and never had the strength to take care of a small child. When she had finally been diagnosed with leukemia, he had just turned 16. The doctors had given her 6 months to a year but Evelyn managed to stay with them until he was two months away from his nineteenth birthday. His mother had been a fighter and, as he sat in the pew, he prayed to God that his sister had inherited the same strength and stubbornness.

He also sent a prayer up to his mother asking her to look after Lucia. The infant had suffered no injuries from the accident; however, she had begun to refuse to eat not long after arriving in the hospital. The poor baby had been in a constant screaming fit fueled by hunger, but wouldn't or couldn't eat when it was offered. She would arch her back and pull away from the bottle while crying as if somebody was killing her. It broke his heart to see his niece in such pain and discomfort. Since Sam had been breastfeeding and wasn't in any condition to continue, the nurses tried different kinds of bottles with different brands and sizes of nipples, they tried everything.

She started losing weight so her attending doctor was forced to insert a feeding tube. It helped with the crying at feeding time but then Lucia began to vomit shortly after being fed through the tube. At first the doctors ruled it out as spit-up but then added it to the list of symptoms when it basically became projectile, definitely not normal for an infant. It was frustrating to see the now 9 week old infant in such distress and not know what was causing it.

Doctors had since discontinued the feeding tube and now relied on nourishing the baby through an IV in her tiny hand. It most likely wouldn't do anything to help the child regain the weight which had been lost, but at least she wouldn't become dehydrated or malnourished. So far lactose intolerance, acid reflux, and multiple food allergies had been ruled out as possible culprits. It was getting more and more infuriating with each day that passed in which the child was unable to eat on her own.

Interrupting his thoughts was the feeling of his daughter's hand on his shoulder. Placing his hand over hers, he looked up at her and saw that she was just as exhausted and worried as he was. He felt the light squeeze of her hand before she spoke.

"That specialist is here for Lucy. Ma figured you would want to talk to him." Seeing as no doctor in this whole hospital had been able to tell him what his newborn niece was suffering from, Jamie had called in a specialist that he knew from back home. Dr. David McAllister was one of the best OB/GYN and neonatologists that he knew. The doctor had, not only delivered all three of his children, but also helped his baby sister safely deliver Lucia. He knew everything about the infant's short history and Jamie didn't have a doubt in his mind that the man would figure out what was ailing his niece.

* * *

><p>Jason had just exited the elevator of the hospital with a small bouquet of Sam's favorite flowers. As he stepped through the doors, he nodded to Emily and Robyn standing at the nurse's station before walking towards the main hallway. He stopped in his tracks however at the sight of Lucky Spencer carrying Jake while holding Cameron's hand. Next to them was a wheel chair bound Elizabeth who was rubbing her slightly rounded stomach. The anger that he felt towards the woman coming back full force he clenched his fist around the flowers, not even hearing the snapping of the stems. He knew it was wrong but Jason wished that the roles had been reversed. He wished that Sam was the one getting ready to leave the hospital with their daughter and that Elizabeth was still fighting to stay alive. It just wasn't fair after everything that Elizabeth had done.<p>

Shaking his head, Jason decided that it wasn't worth his energy to think about it. She was somebody else's problem now. Jason was free to focus on his daughter and the woman that brought her into the world. He just hoped that Sam would hear him out and understand that things would have been different if he had known…. If she ever woke up, that is. Just as he tried to make his past the disgustingly happy little family, Elizabeth just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Jason" The sound of his name coming out of her mouth made him sick. The touch of her hand on his arm made his skin crawl. Shaking her off of him, Jason continued walking without looking at her or uttering a word. He had only gone a few steps when he heard her voice again.

"I'm sorry Jason. I didn't mean to hurt you." He spun around at her statement, staring at the back of her head.

When Lucky began to walk away with the boys, Jason immediately stopped him.

"You aren't going anywhere, Spencer! Robyn, Emily can you please take the boys to the cafeteria?" The two doctors, who had been watching the whole interaction, gratefully extracted the young children from the environment for fear of the situation getting out of control. As soon as they were out of earshot, Jason walked around Lucky to face them both head on.

"Didn't mean to hurt me? You have got to be kidding me! I trusted you Elizabeth! I let you into my home and into my life for the sake of that little boy and then I find out that he isn't even mine. Not to mention the fact that you went through my mail and phone messages in order to hide my biological child from me. What the hell is wrong with you that you thought this was even remotely a good idea? This whole mess could have been avoided if you had the capability to tell the truth. Cameron wouldn't be scarred for life because he thinks that his mother doesn't care about him. Jake wouldn't have to be bounced back and forth between 'fathers' and constantly be confused. Sam wouldn't be fighting for her life right now because, the second I found out about her pregnancy I would have went to her, where ever she was. I would have filed for custody of Jake and we would have then found out that he wasn't mine. Don't you realize how much time I missed out on with my daughter? Oh and let's not forget how you decided to forge my name on a release of parental rights for Lucia either. I mean seriously Elizabeth. You could have at least traced one of my actual signatures or made it somewhat look like I had done it. Luckily for me, you sucked at it and it wasn't hard to convince Jamie it was forged." When Jason finally stopped yelling to catch his breath, Lucky quickly stepped in.

"That's enough, Morgan. You slept with my fiancé so you don't have much room to condemn Elizabeth for Jake. Now we are leaving. We need to get the boys home." Lucky started to wheel Liz toward the elevator but Jason quickly stopped the couple.

"So let me get this straight… you basically call Sam a slut for finding comfort in another man for one night and winding up pregnant with his child. Yet… now hang on so I can get all this straight… you cheat on her with Elizabeth years ago and wind up with Cameron, which Sam forgives you for! Then a couple of years later, after she has been shot and told she could never have kids, you cheat on her again with the same tramp and you have Jake. You get Elizabeth here to convince me that he is my son so you don't have to face Sam a second time. Then after she dumps your stupid ass when you must have grown a conscious about having your third child while you barely saw your other two, you go and knock this manipulative little bitch up a third time!"

Lucky was getting angry at having his business yelled across the hospital by Jason. Having had enough of it, he spoke up which further fueled Jason's anger.

"I don't care what that paternity test said, Morgan. You or Carly probably had it altered somehow anyway. That child is mine and I promise you that in the end you will lose both Sam and your so called daughter." Jason got right up in the detective's face, his expression murderous.

"That little girl in there is MY child, MY blood. As long as I am alive you will not go anywhere near her. Do you understand me, Spencer? I may not be in the "mob" but I can guarantee that if you even think of going near that baby, you will wish that you had pissed off anybody else." Lucky was stupid enough to close the small gap between them and tried to be intimidating.

"Are you threatening a police officer? I could have you arrested, Morgan." Jason simply laughed in his face in response.

"I don't threaten, Spencer. I make promises. Don't fuck with my family. Now if you two will excuse me I have to go check on two of the most important people in my life because Elizabeth doesn't know how to fucking pay attention when she drives" With that Jason stormed down the hallway, throwing the now crushed bouquet of flowers in the trash can along the way.

* * *

><p>"Dr. McAllister thank you so much for coming" Jamie shook the other man's hand before he wrapped an arm around his wife' shoulder.<p>

"I was happy to Mr. McCall. Now it says in her chart that she began fighting her feedings and then began vomiting forcefully with a feeding tube. Is that correct?" The doctor stopped flipping through the pages of the child's file in order to look at Jamie and Lena.

"Yes. The doctor's now have her on IV vitamins but she is losing weight and isn't the same happy infant that she was. I have also noticed that she is going longer and longer between diaper changes. Please tell me you can help her." Lena watched the man's facial expressions closely. She didn't know what would happen to her family if there was a chance of losing both Sam and the baby.

"Mrs. McCall I do have a hunch as to what it might be and would be shocked if none of the doctors here thought of it. I will just need to run a few tests as well as observe her behave during a feeding or two. I am going to need you to sign off on everything before I do anything. Let me get the paper work together and we should be able to get started shortly." Lena let a sigh of relief at the fact that they might finally get answers as to what was wrong with Lucia.

"Actually doctor, you are going to want to talk Lucy's father about the paperwork." As much as it pained Jamie, he knew it was the right thing to do. Jason deserved to, not only talk to the man himself but also begin overseeing the infant's medical care. He was her father after all.

"I was under the impression that the father wasn't in the picture, but no problem. Who do I need to speak with?" As soon as the doctor spoke, the man in question approached the group and crossed his arms across his chest.

"That would be me." The doctor gave Jason a once over and then nodded.

"Okay then, my name is Dr. McAllister and I was Sam's OB/GYN while she was pregnant. If you would follow me, I will explain everything and then we can get started making your daughter better." Jason nodded his own response and couldn't help but notice how the doctor had eyed him. The look on his face made him wonder if there was something going on between him and Sam. It didn't matter though. There was no way in hell Dr. McAllister was moving in on his family.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam." She heard someone calling her name through the darkness and the fog. The voice was familiar but she just couldn't pinpoint exactly who it belonged to. <em>

"_It's time to go Sam." This voice was different. She could still recognize it but still didn't know who it belonged to. _

"_You need to make a choice Sam" The first voice spoke again just as the darkness turned to light and she saw herself standing in front of three mirrors. She was wearing a long white gown with bare feet and her hair flowing freely around her shoulders. Looking around her, she had no idea where she was. The whole place was white with no end. The only objects were herself and the three mirrors. All of a sudden she noticed two shadows in the distance that began getting closer to her. The closer they got, the more that Sam recognized her brother Danny and her mother. By the time they were standing in front of her, Sam could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Her mother was dressed in a gown identical to her own while her brother wore a white button down with white pants, also barefoot. Launching herself into her mother's awaiting arms; Sam let the tears flow even harder. She felt the soothing touch of the older woman rubbing her back. Finally realizing what was going on, she pulled away from her mother and took a step back. Carefully wiping away some of her tears, she glanced between Danny and Evelyn before a third voice called out to her._

"_Mommy!" A little girl no older than 5 ran to her and jumped into Sam's arms. Picking up the little girl, Sam was confused._

"_Lucia?" The little girl looked at Sam and scrunched up her nose._

"_No silly. I'm Sophie. Remember mommy? Am I a big sister now, mommy?" Sam's eyes began to tear up again at the realization that she was holding the child that she miscarried. She had never been told whether it had been a boy or a girl but Sophie had been at the top of her list if it was a girl. _

"_Of course mommy remembers you my sweet angel. And yes you do have a little sister. Her name is Lucia. Can you do mommy a favor, Sophie? Can you be a good big sister and be in charge of watching over her for me?" The little girl agreed enthusiastically before wiggling out of Sam's arms and announcing that she was going to start "right now". As soon as Sam couldn't see her anymore, she returned her attention to her mother and Danny._

"_I'm dead, aren't I? I'm never going to get to watch Lucia grow up, just like I didn't get to with Sophie. Why is this happening? She's going to grow up thinking that Elizabeth Webber is her mother, isn't she?" Danny stepped in front of his baby sister and gently grabbed her hands in his before speaking gently._

"_You are not dead yet, Sam. That is why we are here. You have to make a choice and we were sent to give you your options." _

"_I don't understand. What do you mean I have to make a choice?" Evelyn stepped forward and turned her daughter's attention to the three mirrors. _

"_These mirrors will each show you one outcome of your situation. It is up to you to decide which one will become reality." Evelyn came to stand behind Danny and gestured to the large objects._

"_One will show a glimpse into what life will be like if you decide to move onto heaven with us. The other will show you a glimpse of your life if you decide to go back to your friends and family." _

"_What about the third mirror?" Sam glanced between her mother and her brother, waiting for one of them to finish the explanation._

"_The third mirror will show your life if you don't choose; if you remain stuck between life and death." It was too much for Sam to take in. She was going to have to decide if she wanted to live, die, or remain in limbo for the rest of her days. She didn't want to be responsible for such a big decision. What if she chose the wrong one? There would be no going back and she would have to live with her decision for the rest of her life. _

"_Are you ready? We don't have much time" Danny watched his sister with concern. He could tell that she was struggling with what was going on and he didn't blame her in the least. To find out that you are on the brink of death and that you are going to have to pick your own fate…. Well he knew what that felt like. He had to do the exact same thing. He had been scared too but, after careful consideration, Danny had come to the conclusion that he could help his family better by looking over them and doing his best to keep them safe as a guardian angel. It had been a tough decision to make, but one that had to be made and now it was his sister's turn._

"_I think I'm…" Sam began to speak when the dark haired little girl came running back towards the group._

"_Mommy, mommy! She needs you mommy!" Stopping just short enough to avoid knocking Sam over, Sophie's sad brown eyes found those of her mother._

"_Who needs me sweetheart? Sam bent down to her daughter's level and saw just how worried the child was._

"_My sister. She's sick, mommy. Lucia needs you… She needs you" Before Sam could process what was going on, Sophie pushed Sam square in the chest and sent her through the mirror that was directly behind her. Evelyn and Danny watched as the frame glowed and Sam disappeared behind the glass. _

* * *

><p>"We need a crash cart in here!" Robyn and Patrick pushed their way through the crowd that had been in the room when the monitors started going off. As soon as the cart was in the room, Patrick grabbed the paddles and instructed the nurse to charge them. Once they were ready, he placed them on Sam's chest and yelled.<p>

"Clear!" Everyone in the room watched closely as the woman's body jumped from the jolt of electricity. When the flat line still sounded, Robyn demanded the paddles to be recharged. Again and again the group watched Sam's body jolt in response and then heard the blaring sound of no heart rhythm. After five times, Patrick slowly put down the paddles and looked at his watch

"Time of death…" He was interrupted, however, by Caleb.

"Wait!" The whole room looked to where the nineteen year old was pointing to see Sam's finger twitch before the sound of a stable heart rate was heard throughout the space.


	7. Chapter 7

Her mind was in a fog and her whole body hurt. Her stomach felt like she had been cut open with a rusty butter knife and her head felt like it was in a vice grip. Her left leg was stiff and her hip was throbbing. Not to mention that her whole chest felt tight and full of pressure, as if someone was sitting on her. Her throat was dry and it felt like something was forcing air into her lungs, which was good because she felt too weak to do it herself. She vaguely heard the beeping of machines that told her she was in the hospital but for the life of her, she could not remember what happened to put her there. As she was fighting to clear her head enough to think, she thought that she heard someone calling out to her. The voice was familiar but it sounded so far away. She could have sworn that she then felt someone squeeze her hand and place a kiss on her forehead. She tried to fight through the fog and let whoever was there know that she could feel them. She had tried to squeeze the person's hand back but she couldn't tell if she was able to move her fingers or not.

Jason sat at Sam's side after his altercation with Lucky and Elizabeth. The two of them made him angry beyond belief, but the second that he grabbed her hand, a feeling of calmness rushed through him. Even unconscious this woman put him at peace. He just sat there, clutching her hand in his, and talked to her.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't begin to tell you just how sorry I am but I need you to believe that I didn't know about Lucy until the night of the accident. Elizabeth hid your letters from me. I read through them all while you were in surgery that night and I wish I had them sooner. I know what you must be thinking but I honestly would have tried harder to chase you down had I known you were pregnant. I can only imagine how much pain you went through, thinking I didn't want our child. Well I do want her, with all of my heart I want to be a part of her life. I also want to be a part of your life if you decide to let me. I won't pressure you, but I think I might have started to fall for you. Ever since you came to town and became friends with Carly, I don't know there was just something about you." Jason took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing

"Every time you would come to the coffee shop I would smile and it seemed like all of my stress just vanished. That night you were fighting with Lucky I just wanted to kill him for putting those tears in your eyes. Back at the penthouse when I got you to smile again… it was the most beautiful sight in the world. You are the most beautiful sight in the world. But Sam, that night when they rolled you into the emergency room… you were so pale and motionless. There was blood everywhere and I honestly thought you were dead, ripped away from me before I could find you to tell you that Elizabeth was the biggest mistake of my life. My entire world crashed around me that night so I need you to fight through this, Sam." The tears in his eyes were threatening to spill. Remembering that night was one of the hardest things for him to do. Reaching up to wipe away the moisture with one hand, Jason continued to hold onto Sam's hand. It was if he thought that she would disappear if he let her go. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

"So many people need you more than you could ever realize. Jamie, Lena, Peyton and the twins… they love you Sam. You've held your family together for so long that they don't know what they would do if they lost you. Then there's Lucy. Our little girl needs her mother, especially right now. She's sick, Sam. She's sick and the doctor's don't know what's wrong with her. She's not eating and she's losing so much weight because of it. She needs you to wake up and tell her that every things going to be okay… _I_ need you to wake up and tell _me_ everything will be okay. Can you do that for me, Sam? Can you open those beautiful big brown eyes for me?"

He stared at her for what felt like forever, hoping that she had heard him and that she would wake up. After a few minutes of silence, Jason squeezed her hand as he stood from his chair. Leaning over her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek as he straightened. Before he had a chance to wipe it away, it left his face and landed on their joined hands. Just as he thought he felt her hand twitch, the door opened and Dr. McAllister strolled in.

"I have good news and I have bad news"

Lucky was still fuming over his altercation with Jason. He was pissed that the other man had the nerve to air his business in the middle of the hospital. He was angry that his daughter was being taken away from him. It didn't matter what anyone said, Sam's baby had to be his. There was no way that she would have cheated on him with Jason. It just wasn't in her nature to cheat. This was all simply a ploy of the enforcer's to get back at him for taking Jake from him. A simple case of revenge was all it was and Lucky wasn't going to let Jason win.

The bell sounded and the elevator doors opened, revealing the nurses' station on the pediatric floor. Lucky walked right by two women standing at the computer and proceeded toward the neonatal intensive care unit. He wanted his daughter and there was no way in hell he was leaving without her. Unknown to Lucky, however, somebody saw him….and that somebody wasn't very happy about it.

"Wow, Carly, this is absolutely amazing!" Lena glanced around the room in awe of how gorgeous it was. Perfectly fit for the princess that was going to reside there.

"I told you so… Our niece deserves the absolute best and I do believe her father agrees with me. Plus I think finally seeing the finished product with take the sting of seeing the statement away" Carly walked around one last time to make sure that everything was in order before following Lena out the door and closing it behind her.

"Do you remember the day we ordered all this stuff?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe how much it cost" The two women linked arms and made their way down the stairs of the penthouse. They couldn't wait to show Jason.

Flashback- 2 weeks prior

_"I can't believe how much you just spent, Carly! I mean, seriously, $15,000? And that is just on one corner of the room! Who spends that much on a crib, some sheets, and a wall painting?" Lena was sitting next to the blonde on Jason's couch in bewilderment._

_"Technically I didn't spend a dime… Jason did, but that isn't the point. This is luxury nursery at its best. You won't find better quality, style, or service anywhere" Carly closed the laptop, leaned her head back and closed her eyes_

_"Okay, fine… How could you spend that much of Jason's money? He is going to blow a gasket!" Lena couldn't believe how cool and calm the other woman was being about her expenditure. _

_"No he's not, Lena. Jason specifically said to make sure that Lucy had a room to come home to and I quote 'money is no object'. Not that it matters because I know he would want the best for his daughter and hell we got her the best there is…. Right Jason?" As the man in question walked through the door looking completely exhausted, he really didn't have the energy to form an answer._

_"Mhm… What?" His original plan was to simply agree but one look at his sister's smile and he thought better of it_

_"We just ordered everything for the nursery. It should be here and set up in a couple of weeks" Jason simply nodded his head and made his way to the stairs, hoping to shower quick and return to the hospital._

_"Just have them send me the bills" He didn't make it up two stairs before Carly responded._

_"No need, bro. Already been charged to your bank account…" The blonde chuckled as she heard Jason mumble under his breath_

_"I should have known"_

End Flashback

Lucky arrived at the NICU to find a nurse that he didn't recognize. Showing his badge, he asked to see baby girl McCall but the nurse frowned at him.

"I'm sorry officer, but we have no child here with that last name" Before Lucky could say anything else, he heard footsteps behind him

"I believe the child you are looking for is a Morgan, Lucky." Stepping forward was none other than Peyton McCall. The sixteen year old never liked her sister's ex-boyfriend and he was doing a pretty damn good job of reinforcing that feeling.

"Nurse, this man is not authorized to visit my cousin. If you don't believe me you can ask either her father or my father. Both men will tell you the same thing. Now if you will excuse me, Officer Spencer, I'm going to go in there to try and convince a newborn not to die" Peyton began to walk past Lucky but was stopped by him grabbing onto her arm

"You can't keep me from my daughter, Peyton… nobody can" The teen tried shaking off his grip, which only made the hold stronger

"She's Jason's daughter, Lucky, not yours. Now I suggest you let go of me before you regret it" Peyton winced as soon as more pressure was added. She tried to shake free again, but stopped when she heard a clicking sound

"Peyton, are you ok?" She nodded her head and released a sigh of relief as soon as she saw her brothers and her father.

"Let go of her Spencer… NOW" Lucky froze the second he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head

"The good news is that I know what is wrong with baby Lucia and it is treatable" Jason released a breath he didn't even know he was holding and gave Sam's hand a slight squeeze at the news. His daughter was going to be okay. Jason had to admit that, even though he didn't like the way the doctor was glaring at his hand joined with Sam's, McAllister worked fast at getting Lucy's results.

"What's the bad news?" Jason squeezed Sam's hand just a little bit tighter for his own reassurance and noticed the eyes of the other man in the room darken slightly with jealousy. Oh yeah, Jason would definitely have to keep a watch on the doctor

"The bad news is that the only way to treat Lucia's condition is surgery" Jason swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought of his tiny baby girl having to go undergo an operation. Just as he was about to ask what exactly was wrong with his daughter, Jason noticed the doctor's eyes go wide and turned his head in time to see Sam's eyes slowly flutter open.


End file.
